Cherprang Areekul
Songkhla, Thailand |blood= B |age= Years Old |height= 159cm |Agency= iAM |Blog= Facebook pages / Instagram |group= BNK48 |Team= Team BIII |debuted= February, 2017 / 1st Generation |colour= DA70D6 |}}Cherprang Areekul is a member of BNK48's Team BIII and the captain of the group. History 2017 * In February, she joined BNK48 as a Trainee during the Japan Expo in Thailand * In June, she was made BNK48 captain. * In August, she was part of her first Senbatsu with BNK's first single Aitakatta. * In December, she was promoted to Team BIII. * In December, she was also given her first center position for the Koi Suru Fortune Cookie B-side BNK48. 2018 * In March, was part of BNK48's first concert "STARTO" in Bangkok. * In March, she was invited to "Loukgolf's English Room", an English TV show on the Thai channel GMM25. Together with Punsikorn Tiyakorn and Jennis Oprasert, she did an entire interview in English. * In May, she and Music were the only non-Japanese 48 Group members to rank in the First Day results of the AKB48 53rd Single Sekai Senbatsu Sousenkyo. They were also the only non-Japanese members to rank in the final results. * Released on October 25th, became the female lead role for the theater movie "Homestay". Team History :BNK48 Trainee → Team BIII :: Joined BNK48 as a Trainee on February 12, 2017 :: Promoted to Team BIII on December 24, 2017 (Team BIII formation) BNK48 Senbatsu Election * 1st Senbatsu Election - #1 (Center) AKB48 Senbatsu Elections * 10th Senbatsu Election - #39 (Next Girls) Singles Participation BNK48 A-Sides * Aitakatta * Koi Suru Fortune Cookie * Shonichi * Kimi wa Melody * BNK Festival * Beginner (Center) * 77 no Suteki na Machi e (Center) * High Tension BNK48 B-Sides * Oogoe Diamond (Aitakatta) * 365nichi no Kamihikouki (Aitakatta) * BNK48 (Koi Suru Fortune Cookie) (Center) * Sakura no Hanabiratachi (Shonichi) * Namida Surprise! (Shonichi) * Temodemo no Namida (BNK Festival) (Duet with Praewa Suthamphong) * It's Life (77 no Suteki na Machi e) (Solo) * Supporter (77 no Suteki na Machi e) (WCenter with Plearnpichaya Komalarajun (Juné)) AKB48 B-Sides * Tomodachi ja nai ka? (Sentimental Train) Albums Participation BNK48 Albums * RIVER (RIVER) * Jabaja (Jabaja) * Bye Bye Plastic (Jabaja) (Center) Units Stage Units ;BIII1 (PARTY ga Hajimaru yo) : Hoshi no Ondo ;BIII-W1 (Waiting Stage) : Mata Anata no Koto wo Kangaeteta Concert Units STARTO : Hoshi no Ondo BNK48 Concert "1st 2gether" * Temodemo no Namida AKB48 Group Kanshasai ~Rank in Concert~ * Temodemo no Namida BNK48 Space Mission Concert * Temodemo no Namida AKB48 Group Asia Festival 2019 in Bangkok * Heavy Rotation * Temodemo no Namida AKB48 Group Asia Festival 2019 in Shanghai * RIVER Media Apperances Documentaries *BNK48: Girls Don't Cry (2018) Movies *Homestay (2018) Series *One Year (2019) Solo Songs * It's Life (77 no Suteki na Machi e) Trivia * Name in Japanese: チャープラン・アーリークン * Hobbies: Cosplay ** Makes her own costumes ** The first costume she made was Hatsune Miku * Likes: Science, NASA, space & astronomy * Favorite colour: White * Favorite food Tofu * Admired member: Yamamoto Sayaka and Okada Nana * Special skills: Scientific research, coding in Python, foreign languages * Representative symbol: The cat * Her fanbase is called the cat flock. * Can speak Thai, English, and Japanese. * Was named captain of BNK48 in June 2017. * Known for her leadership skill, maturity & high intelligence. * Has a serious image. She considers herself a Ravenclaw. * Part of the 4 Goddesses Unit with Jennis Oprasert, Praewa Suthamphong (Music) & Punsikorn Tiyakorn (Pun). This unit is usually considered the 'top members' of BNK48. * Is a university student at the Mahidol University International College with Chemistry as her major. ** Is also a teaching & research assistant. * Interested in space & gives talks on quantum chemistry & space science at various educational events (e.g Fame Lab for the British Council). * Has published several research papers for Britain's Royal Science Open Society. * Is very organised; uses a calendar and diary to write down her daily plans and schedules and sorts them by priority. * Closest to Izuta Rina in BNK48. * Is often shipped with Praewa Suthamphong (Music) in a pairing called 'Chersic' * Got the first lead role in a movie, "Homestay", in 2018. Gallery Category: BNK48 Members Category: Staff Members Category: Team BIII Members Category: BNK48 1st Generation Category: Songkhla Category: Thai Category: 1996 Category: iAM